In my copending application Ser. No. 733,916, referred to above, (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,608), there is described an integrally-formed holder for disc-like objects constructed of flexible polymeric material. The holder comprises an elongate body having a generally C-shaped cross-section and a radius of curvature substantially equal to the radius of the disc-like objects and an end wall integral with the body at each end thereof, the end walls defining a generally C-shaped opening in the ends of the body of smaller radius of curvature than the radius of curvature of the body.
The holder is capable of limited flexure about its axis to allow for insertion and removal of the disc-like objects through the curvilinear extremities by expansion of the linear distance between the curvilinear extremities beyond the diameter of the disc-like objects.